


I See You

by katikat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: They all knew that Murdoc was a creep. But this… (Unbeta'd)





	I See You

It’s sitting right there, in his mail box, mocking him, the email titled “I See You” from murdocsendshisgreetings and MacGyver’s tempted to just delete the thing, he’s  _so tempted_. He knows nothing good will come from this, that whatever’s attached to that email, it’ll just cause them more headache.

In the end, though, his sense of duty prevails. He doesn’t thrash the thing - but he also doesn’t open it either, not wanting to risk letting a virus into their system and opening some hidden back door for their most hated madman. Instead, he lets the others know. Before anyone takes a look at this email, Riley should make sure it’s safe.

They all gather in the conference room, everyone who has ever had the dubious pleasure to deal with their pet killer in person. Mac’s mail box is displayed across the screens at the front of the room and Riley’s scanning the message for malware, spyware, viruses and a dozen of other things that would’ve never even occurred to Mac. Jack’s furious, pacing back and forth and cursing a blue streak, while Matty’s anger’s more restrained, colder,  _harder_. Cage’s taking the analytical, detached approach and Bozer… Bozer’s simply apprehensive.

Mac… Mac’s  _resigned_. It’s only 10 am and he already feels exhausted. He hasn’t slept well last night - nightmares were chasing his dreams again, terrible visions of dark rooms and convoluted mazes, of awful monsters chasing him, monsters with Murdoc’s face - and the first thing he saw that morning was that goddamn email, challenging him with its presence in his mail box. Will this ever be over?

“Got it,” Riley says, looking up from the laptop she carries with her everywhere. “No viruses, nothing. It’s just a compressed vid of some kind. I guess he wants us to see something?”

Matty looks at them - her eyes linger on Mac for a moment until he shrugs and nods - then she tells Riley, “Play it.”

The vid pops up, unfolding across the wall of screens. It’s dark, very dark. It must’ve been taken at night. For a moment, everything’s quiet. And then, then the  _humming_ starts, the same goddamn melody that echoes through Mac’s nightmares night after night. And Mac freezes.

Something moves on the screens. Someone -  _Murdoc_ \- is carrying a camera, headed down a dark path, towards a…  _door_?

“Hey, that’s  _our_ house!” Bozer exclaims in an affronted voice.

And yes, it is. With his heart in his throat, Mac watches as Murdoc picks the lock with deft fingers, the picture bobbing up and down for a moment crazily, and swings the door open on silent hinges. He walks in, his feet not making a sound on the hardwood floor, and his humming stops. He closes the door behind him.

“Jesus Christ,” Bozer whispers, staring at the screens with wide eyes, “he was in our house. Again! Mac! He was in  _our house_!”

Jack swears softly in the background.

Mac’s not listening to them because his attention is fixed on the screens. He watches Murdoc walk through the house, touch  _his_ things, run his gloved hand over the kitchen counter… and enter the hallway leading to Mac’s and Bozer’s bedrooms: Bozer’s door is open, his room empty. But Mac’s closed. Murdoc’s hand reaches for the doorknob.

And Mac knows what the camera will reveal when the door swings open slowly, silently: Mac will be in there, lying in his bed,  _asleep_. Because–

“Jesus,” Bozer utters again in a voice full of horror when exactly that happens on the screens. “Jesus, Mac. It was taken last night. I stayed in the lab. For the first time this week, I stayed here. And he knew. He waited till I wouldn’t be there. Mac…”

Mac can feel everyone’s eyes on him but he doesn’t move, he doesn’t look at them. His eyes are glued to the screens where Murdoc’s sneaking inside Mac’s bedroom and walking up to the bed slowly, his footsteps absolutely quiet on the thick carpet. There’s moonlight streaming in through the windows, for everyone to see…

Slowly, the picture pans across the bed, moving up and up, from Mac’s bare feet, sticking out from underneath his ruffled blanket, up his legs and naked back… Mac’s lying on his stomach, face turned towards the windows. He’s frowning deeply in his sleep, twitching restlessly.

Mac swallows hard because he can taste bile in his throat. He wants to squeeze his eyes shut, to look away but he can’t. He doesn’t want to know - but he  _needs_ to know what - if anything - the psycho did. Not knowing would tear Mac apart.

Walking around the bed, Murdoc crouches down next to it; the camera’s now just a foot or so away from Mac’s sleeping face. Murdoc reaches out with one gloved hand and the picture follows its path as he runs his fingertips just above the bare skin on Mac’s back, almost,  _almost_ touching him but not really. If Mac took a deeper breath, if his back rose just a little, they would touch.

“Oh my God,” Riley whispers in the background while Jack keeps swearing more and more profusely.

Mac just stares, unable to breathe, as Murdoc’s hand stops, hovering over Mac’s nape. And then he touches Mac’s hair, just the very tips, and rubs them between his gloved fingers as if testing their texture. Watching that, Mac feels freezing cold crawl up his spine and his hands turn clammy.  _Jesus Christ…_

Murdoc’s hand disappears and when it comes back, he’s holding a knife in his hand, its sharp blade glinting in the moonlight. Carefully, almost gently, Murdoc runs the tip through Mac’s hair… and Mac’s frown - the sleeping Mac’s on the screens - deepens. He makes a soft sound of protest and then he moves, he twists around and turns onto his side, facing away from the window now, his naked - and very vulnerable - back turned towards Murdoc.

Everyone in the conference room holds their breath as the knife hovers just an inch away from the bare skin between Mac’s shoulder blades. If Murdoc wanted, he could’ve stabbed Mac right then and there, he could’ve killed him or maimed him for life, and nobody would’ve been able to do anything about it.

But in the end, the knife disappears and Murdoc reaches out to touch Mac’s hair one last time, almost stroking it. And then he leaves the room, closing the door, and he leaves the house, closing and  _locking_ the main door behind him - slowly, unhurriedly, almost leisurely - and walking away, down the dark path leading towards the main road, he starts humming again. That goddamn melody!

When the video reaches its end - at no point was anything actually  _said_ in it, at no point did Murdoc’s face actually  _appear_ in it! - they all just stand there in utter silence, unable to truly comprehend what they just saw.

Then, turning to Mac, Jack says in a soft voice, deep with worry, “Mac…”

But Mac can’t take it, their concern, their anger, anything. Not now. He feels cold and clammy all over, his hands are trembling and his heart’s hammering so hard that his ears are buzzing from it and his head’s starting to pound. And he’s going to be  _sick_! If he opens his mouth, he’ll throw up!

Without a word, without any outward reaction at all, he turns around and leaves the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. They all let him go.


End file.
